Mr. Abnormal
Mr. Abnormal was a villain from Marvel Comics who fought against Spider-Girl. History An unnamed young man spent most of his life obsessing over collecting things. He collected comics, beanie babies, action figures, and whatever he couldn't buy he stole. One day he snuck into a toy factory to steal a new batch of limited edition action figures and a vat of plastic exploded, covering him with chemicals. This accident somehow mutated him, giving him superhuman powers. Now calling himself Mr. Abnormal he went on a spree of stealing all the things he ever wanted. Speedball caught Mr. Abnormal red-handed stealing a complete collection of Police Comics. Mr. Abnormal relished the opportunity to fight such a famous hero, and he managed to temporarily incapacitate Speedball. Spider-Girl was nearby, and joined in the battle. Speedball and Spider-Girl realized Mr. Abnormal was vulnerable with his neck extended, and two punches to the head later Mr. Abnormal was in police custody. Mr. Abnormal was recruited by Funny Face to join a group dedicated to destroying Spider-Girl. Mr. Abnormal and Sabreclaw helped Raptor escape police custody, rounding out the new groups' membership. Although Mr. Abnormal wanted the group to be called Masters of Mayhem, Funny Face settled on the Savage Six. The group took Midtown High School by siege, abducting Jack Jameson and Courtney Duran. The Savage Six then demanded Spider-Girl confront them one at a time in a series of predetermined locations. Mr. Abnormal chose to fight Spider-Girl in the sewers, hoping the limited space would prevent her from using her powers effectively. Spider-Girl simply dodged Mr. Abnormal's attacks until he had tied himself up in a giant knot. Mr. Abnormal was recruited into Arthur Weadon's team of superhuman ex-cons, and worked alongside Earthshaker, Killerwatt and Kaine. In their first assignment together, they were charged by S.H.I.E.L.D. to guard "Specimen 297," the remains of the criminal Carnage. While Mr. Abnormal rode with Killerwatt in the back of the truck carrying the container, they were attacked by a S.H.I.E.L.D. squad which was out to covertly take the container from them. They were aided by Darkdevil, but the agents escaped with the container. Mr. Abnormal was irked at being stolen from and pursued the agents into the sewers, but they fired a device at his chest which stunned him unconscious. Mr. Abnormal and the rest of the team were reassigned by S.H.I.E.L.D. to begin a search for Carnage and apprehend the creature. Mr. Abnormal, Earthshaker and Killerwatt were sent to bring Spider-Girl in for questioning. They managed to run across her in the city, but Spider-Girl had no time to bother with them, and quickly evaded their attempts to capture her. Mr. Abnormal, Earthshaker and Killerwatt went into battle against Carnage but were swiftly defeated; Carnage bested Mr. Abnormal by generating spikes from his body when he tried to wrap himself around him. Earthshaker was on maneuvers in the Pine Barrens alongside Kaine, Killerwatt and Mr. Abnormal when Kaine received a call for help from Spider-Girl. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Thief Category:Obsessed